Wreck-it Ralph - Don't Wreck what isn't broken
by Duke 'The King' Nukem
Summary: How I think the scene with Vanellope getting bullied should have went. Might just be a one-shot. VanellopexRalph 3


Wreck-it Ralph: Don't wreck what isn't broken

Chapter 1  
Ralph wrecks it

(Authors note: This fic begins at the scene in the movie where Ralph is watching as the Sugar Rush kids are about to bully poor Vanellope Von Schweets by breaking her car.)

The gang of racers approach Vanellope.

"What's going on here?" Ralph wondered as he watched from behind a large jawbreaker.

Taffyta Muttonfudge, one of the racers from the game, gets out of her car and walks up to Vanellope. "Hello Taffyta!" Vanellope spoke cheerfully. "Come by to check out the competition?" Vanellope was proud of her custom-built car, but it wasn't going to win the respect of the other racers. Taffyta looks over Vanellopes car. "Wow… Umm Vanellope… that's so… you!" The other racers chuckle at what Taffyta said. "But unfortunately… you kinda can't race… yeah.." Taffyta puts a lollypop in her mouth. Vanellope kicks her heels together and responds to Taffytas rude talk. "Well ya see, I already paid my gold coin so… yeah I'm definitely racing." Taffyta then sits inside Vanellopes car. "Lets say I'm you, and I'm driving here in my crumby little car, and I actually feel somewhat cool for once. But then.. Oh no! I'm.. gl-gl-glitching!" Taffyta pulls the steering wheel off of Vanellopes car, which upsets Vanellope. "HEY!" Another one of the racers walk up to Vanellopes car, mocking her while she approaches it. "Gl-gl-glitch!" The racer breaks another part of Vanellopes car. The entire cast of racers soon surround the car and all start to destroy it while making fun of Vanellope. "I just wanna race like you guys…" Vanellope cried in desperation for the racers to stop. "You will never race with us, because you are a glitch!" Taffyta spoke loudly in Vanellopes face.

The whole while, Wreck-it Ralph is watching from behind a giant jaw breaker as all this happens. "Hey! They're bullying her!" Ralph darts out of his hiding space and starts screaming as he runs at the children with his arms flailing in the air. "ROAR!" The racers scream and run to their individual cars in an attempt to escape, but not all of them could escape the wrath that was Ralph as he managed to catch two of the racers in his giant hands. Ralph spoke with a loud thunderous voice. "I'VE GOT A MEAN SWEET TOOTH TODAY AND YOU TWO ARE JUST THE THING I NEED TO WRECK IT!" Agonizing screams of terror and pain flooded the atmosphere as Ralph slowly lowered the children into his mouth. There was an ear wrenching crunching noise as Ralph ground up the children's flesh and bones in his teeth. Ralph then spoke with his mouth full. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO CHEW YOU UNTIL YOU SHUT UP?!" Vanellope watched in horror from behind the mess of candy debris that was once her custom built go-kart. Ralph swallowed hard, permanently deleting the code of two Sugar Rush racers in the process. Vanellope attempted to run away from the scene, but accidentally tripped over part of her broken vehicle, allowing herself to be seen by Ralph who had just let out a loud burp. Ralph slowly walked towards Vanellope, shaking his head in shame as he did so. "Well well well, if it isn't the little brat who stole my medal!" Ralph looked down at the shaking little bundle that was Vanellope Von Schweetz. "P-p-please… Don't eat me! I promise I'll get your medal back! Please just let me live!" Vanellope spoke to Ralph with tears in her eyes. "Please…I…I don't want to die…" Vanellope continued pleading to Ralph for mercy. "Enough! Enough! I'm not gonna eat'ya!" Surprised and relived from Ralph's response, Vanellope's eyes lit up as she got back to her feet. "Y-you aren't?!" Ralph shook his head. "Of course not you lil scamp! But only if you don't return my medal before the arcade opens!" Vanellope started to tear up. "But I can't win your medal back unless I race! And I can't race unless I have a car!" Ralph was beyond pissed. He needed this medal back ASAP. It was his key to a good life. A new life. One where he wouldn't be treated so poorly by all the inhabitants of his game. "Is there anyway you can get yourself a new car!?" Ralph was almost at breaking point. "Yes but, I would need someone else to help me get there… Someone strong…" Vanellope looked up at Ralph as she spoke. Ralph pushed Vanellope onto the ground hard. "FIRST YOU STOLE MY MEDAL, AND NOW YOU WANT MY HELP TO GET YOU A NEW GO-KART, JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE A _CHANCE_ TO WIN BACK MY MEDAL!?" Vanellope started to cry. "Y-yes… I know I can win… I feel it in my code…" She spoke amidst her crying. Ralph sat on what was once her go-kart and spoke sternly. "I'll help you get a new go-kart so you can win my medal…But I want you to do something for me in return, for putting me through so much trouble!" Vanellope's smile formed again. "I'll do anything! what!?" Ralph smiled a twisted, perverted smile. "That a girl! Now close your eyes." Vanellope closed her eyes, she was confused as to what Ralph was planning to do next, but wasn't afraid as she had his word that he wouldn't eat her. Ralph whispered quietly to himself. "I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad." Ralph unbuttons his overalls and lets them drop to his feet. "There's no one I'd rather be, then me!"

To be continued?


End file.
